Admiración
by xatlass
Summary: Mi hermano mayor es el mejor. Incluso con sus fallas, cuando su ceño y nariz se fruncen o cuando inicia una rabieta contra algo que Ciel hizo o dijo, es imposible dejar de encontrarlo quererlo.


Mi hermano mayor es el _mejor_.

Cualquier persona que se atreva a decir lo contrario es porque definitivamente no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es. Edward es alto, muy apuesto, honorable, su sonrisa es amistosa y radiante, además de ser muy fuerte (quizás no tanto como yo en ciertos aspectos, ¡pero eso es lo de menos!). Tal vez tiene algunos problemas de comunicación con extraños o algunas personas que no le agradan demasiado, pero no por eso deja de ser el caballero de siempre; quiero decir, todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando, pero él sabe cuándo, cómo y dónde pedir disculpas de la forma más apropiada y sincera que conozco. Lo mismo sucede cuando necesita ayuda en algo. Porque no es un chico que se rinda de buenas a primeras, y si necesita acudir a alguien para pedir apoyo o en busca de enseñanzas, lo hace sin dudar, se esfuerza el doble… ¡No! ¡El triple! Y trasciende cual fénix renacido de sus propias cenizas.

Incluso con sus fallas, cuando su ceño y nariz se fruncen o cuando inicia una rabieta contra algo que Ciel hizo o dijo, es imposible dejar de encontrarlo _quererlo_.

Me encuentro a mí misma pensando en todas esas cosas tan complicadas, por muy extraño que parezca, mientras aprecio el perfil que alcanzo a observar mientras me he acurrucado a su lado entre las tibias mantas, pidiéndole como una niña de cinco años que me lea esa historia de princesas que siempre me ha gustado. Sabe que tengo la edad suficiente para leerlo por mi cuenta, pero nunca le molesta mi compañía ni que le pida realizar una tontería como ésta; jamás se niega a que pasemos un segundo más juntos o a vernos por lo menos un minuto al día.

Y quizás esa es la "extraña razón" que me impulsó a colarme en su habitación y saltar sobre su cama hasta que la desordené toda, con el libro entre mis manos: _Tiempo_. Intangible y abstracto, mas siempre presente, siempre arrebatándonos lo que más anhelamos. Ese mismo tiempo del que nunca somos capaces de apoderarnos, pero cuando lo sentimos tan cerca y capaz de compartirse, se desvanece otra vez.

Ya no nos vemos como antes, ya no jugamos o entrenamos como antes, ya no podemos ir de compras o salir al teatro todos los fines de semana, porque Edward generalmente está muy ocupado en el prestigioso colegio al que asiste y yo espero su llegada, mirando con ansias a través de los ventanales, esperando el divisar su silueta acercándose hacia la mansión.

Ahora intento centrar mi atención una vez más en su detallada narración, omitiendo esos _feos_ pensamientos de mi cabeza, ¡pues este es el momento que he estado esperando durante una larga semana sin habernos visto demasiado! Sin embargo…

"No quiero que este momento termine **"**

"No quiero que se convierta en un recuerdo que no podré repetir **"**

"No quiero, no quiero, no… **"**

Mis párpados me traicionan y los siento tan pesados que es frustrante cabecear cada dos por tres en un intento vano por abrirlos, por mantenerme despierta. Los bostezos me delatan, los ojos me lagrimean, mi cuerpo se siente como si no me perteneciera y fuera incapaz de moverlo. Respiro profundo y cuento hasta tres, prometiéndome que abriré los ojos al instante para continuar escuchando el relato. ¿Qué venía después de eso…? ¿La princesa puede reencontrarse finalmente con su amado príncipe? ¿O la oscuridad del bosque y el miedo la devoraron cuando hizo lo mismo que yo: cerrar los ojos?

Siento mucha lástima por ella, no recuerdo en qué termina su historia. Pero la mía… Esa es sumamente diferente.

Lo último que puedo sentir son un par de brazos elevándome en el aire con tal firmeza que sería incapaz de caerme por mucho que me retorciera. La calidez que emana de esta persona es arrulladora, me incita a dudar si la idea de despertar es realmente buena, me mantiene cómoda y abrigada en una fría noche de otoño londinense, ¿quién necesitaría canciones de cuna de tener algo como esto? Aun así, escucho sus palabras sueltas al aire, algunas carecen de sentido, otras suenan tan conocidas al provenir constantemente de esos labios que ya se han convertido en mis viejas y adoradas amigas.

Como el: "Buenas noches, Lizzy…" que murmura

Y en mi mente, dos docenas de ovejas saltan la verja de mi jardín una y otra y otra vez, cantando como gorriones en primaveras. Las nubes son de color caramelo y de los árboles crecen deliciosas tartas de fresas o frascos con mermelada de cereza que Edward almacena dentro de una canasta colgada en su brazo y luego deposita el contenido sobre una pulcra mesa de hierro, cubierta con un delicado mantel de encaje y flores silvestres en los bordes. La brisa es fresca, el clima perfecto para tomar el té en el exterior, la compañía… ¡No habría podido pedir algo mejor!

"Mañana, hermano… Deberíamos organizar una fiesta de té en el patio trasero de nuestro hogar **"**

"Y así, tal vez, podamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos…"


End file.
